El Vasallaje alternativo: Los juegos de la locura
by Catvic
Summary: A Snow se le ocurre una nueva forma de deshacerse de Katniss. Sí, tiene que volver a la arena pero lo hará acompañada de un particular grupo de tributos. Diferentes POVs
1. Los 75 Juegos del Hambre

Los asientos estaban abarrotados de gente charlando entre sí. Aunque charlando era muy poco, podía oírlos incluso desde el lugar donde estaba sentado. El pueblo pedía circo y era su deber dárselo.

Las comparaciones con el último Vasallaje eran odiosas. Había empezado bien y terminó con el problema de Haymitch Albernathy del Distrito 12, que por fortuna se solucionó rápido. El de este año ya estaba empezando con el problema de Katniss Everdeen de, oh sorpresa, el Distrito 12.

Al principio se le ocurrió, para deshacerse de ella, crear un Vasallaje solo con vencedores. Si bien la mayoría estaban destrozados, todavía había unos cuantos que la acabarían fácilmente.

Sin embargo la descartó ya que, eran bienes políticos muy preciados. Por suerte se le ocurrió otra como subproducto de esa.

Era momento de salir al aire. El público rugió al verlo aparecer. Empezó por la revelación con una breve explicación del origen de los juegos y recordando los Vasallajes anteriores. Llegó la hora de la revelación. Por primera vez en esa noche el lugar quedó en silencio. El niño se le acerco con el sobre sellado con el número 75 en él.

-Para recordar a los Distritos su dependencia hacia el Capitolio, un vencedor del distrito será elegido para acompañar a sus tributos a la arena y estos solo podrán ganar si su mentor está vivo. Además este año no podrá haber voluntarios para representar que no pueden reemplazar al Capitolio.

El público volvió a explotar en gritos y aplausos. Muy pronto comenzarían las especulaciones sobre los vencedores que irían. Y apenas se cosecharan a los tributos empezarían a apostar.

A Snow no le preocupaba nada de eso. Lo único importante era que la llama se apagara.


	2. Cosechas: suerte

**Cashmere, Distrito 1**

-¡Cashmere Silk!

El sonido de mi nombre me saca del grupo de vencedores del Distrito 1 mientras me aplauden. Les regalo la mejor de mis sonrisas. Uno pensaría que con la prohibición de voluntarios este año nuestras chances son pocas. Pero yo estoy aquí para poner el juego a nuestro favor.

Giro la cabeza solo para mirar a Gloss que me devuelve una expresión satisfecha. Sé que será uno de los mentores pues nos hemos estado preparando para esto. Incluso revisamos los posibles nombres de la Academia.

Mi atención vuelve a nuestra escolta Malaquita que va a escoger a los tributos que acompañare. Está completamente emocionada, se le nota en su salvaje cabellera color menta. Con sus manos salpicadas de verde (como el resto de su piel) saca el un nombre de las urnas de chicas.

-¡Glinda Willows!

No es uno de los nombres de la Academia pero puede ser peor. Podría ser una niñita de trece que tiembla de miedo. ¡Ah espera! Eso es precisamente lo que es. Es decepcionante. Por lo menos es bonita, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño rizado y mejillas sonrosadas. Podría ser una muñeca en una vidriera y eso significa que puedo vender eso al público. Solo espero que el chico que ya están eligiendo lo compense.

-¡Dorian Buket!

¿Él? ¿Es enserio?

El chico de dieciocho años que sube al escenario es muy parecido a otros de aquí con su pelo rubio platinado y ojos azules. Bien parecido si olvidamos que tiene la piel del color más enfermizo de todo el distrito. El parece orgulloso pues el si es de la Academia. El problema es que probablemente sea el peor estudiante que haya tenido. Según lo que averigüe, lo único que hace es coquetear con las chicas y ser un jodido obsesivo.

Pese a la pobre calidad de este año la multitud les aplaude. A Dorian le encanta y Glinda parece tener algo de valor. Ya estoy viendo que Malaquita se va a encariñar con ella y le hará ponerse vestidos ridículos.

Una niña bonita y el peor profesional. Tengo DEMASIADO trabajo que hacer con ellos.

 **Brutus, Distrito 2**

-¡Enobaria Erinia!

Enobaria dedica su afilada sonrisa a las cámaras antes de proferir un grito de euforia. Es joven y fuerte así que le ira bien. Todos nosotros junto con el distrito la acompañamos. Virgil, nuestro escolta, la recibe gratamente y se dispone a elegir a los otros dos. Junto con Lyme nos fijamos en los nombres más destacados así que no evito desear que sea alguno de esos.

-¡Victoria Némesis!

Y lo es. Para tener solo dieciséis es una de las mejores y creo que se iba a ofrecer este año. Es bastante alta, de cabello castaño largo y pecosa. No es un aspecto que atrae patrocinadores pero no lo necesita.

No rechaza el cálido recibimiento de Virgil ni pisa su larga túnica morada lo cual ya le suma puntos. Apenas Victoria ocupa su puesto eligen a su compañero.

-¡Caín Robles!

Otro de los buenos, aunque yo hubiese preferido a su hermano mayor. También de dieciséis llega al escenario de la misma forma que Victoria, impávido. Tal vez en el Capitolio le corten su pelo castaño pues le llega hasta los hombros.

Al subir no mira ni a Virgil ni a las cámaras, sino a nosotros. Sus ojos azules nos examinan como si pensara que fuésemos un ser extraño. Cuando se da cuenta que lo descubrimos, gira la cabeza y los enfoca en algún punto de la sección de dieciocho.

Con los otros vencedores acordamos que Lyme y yo seríamos los mentores de este año luego de una larga discusión por lo que pasó el año pasado. No fue nuestra culpa ¿Cómo íbamos a prever el truco de los amantes del Doce? Con Victoria y Caín tenemos una chance tan buena como eran Clove y Cato; este año no pueden volver a jugar la carta de los amantes.

 **Cable, Distrito 3**

-¡Beetee Latier!

Veo a Beetee asentir a mi lado y tomar su lugar junto a Sparky, nuestro escolta. Wiress me mira buscando una explicación que ya sabe.

Me siento aliviado que sea Beetee pues hará las cosas más fáciles para el plan. La verdad es que a mí no se me da la tecnología. Y, siendo sincero, no quiero volver a la arena.

Luego de frío recibimiento, Sparky empieza por elegir a los tributos.

-¡Iris Speedydash!

La tal Iris viene con despeinada cabellera cobriza al trote desde la sección de quinceañeros. Tiene un cuerpo atlético lo cual le será muy útil a Beete. Cuando la tengo enfrente en el escenario noto que su color de ojos también tiene un tono rojizo.

-¡Merlín Lawyer!

Apenas me doy cuenta ya eligieron al otro. De nuevo de la sección de quince al parecer. Digo al parecer porque el rubio que se acerca refunfuñando no debe medir más del metro cuarenta y cinco.

Una vez arriba le arrebata el micrófono a Sparky y como si se estuviera burlando de alguien dice:

-¡Vaya! ¡Al final sí que encontré un destino terrible!

La frase nos desconcierta un poco. ¿A que vino? Seguro en el Capitolio les parecerá interesantísimo así que es algo en que hacer enfoque en las entrevistas.

Después de unas palabras nos llevan dentro del edificio para que puedan despedirse. Con Wiress nos debemos preparar pues seremos sus mentores. Acordamos que ella se quedará con Iris y yo con Merlín. Ahora ¿cómo lo convenzo para unirse a un plan rebelde?


	3. Cosechas: el plan

**Mags, Distrito 4**

-¡Finnick Odair!

Oh, Finnick. Cuando da un paso al frente no veo al atractivo hombre que es. Veo al niño de catorce de hace diez años que iba por primera vez al Capitolio por los Juegos y mi corazón se oprime.

Sé que los otros vencedores también están tristes pero a la vez aliviados de que no tengan que volver a una arena. Incluso a los más profesionales no se los prepara para una situación así. Lo que sí saben hacer es mantenerse calmados y en perfecto estado para las cámaras. Excepto Annie, ella está en completo estado de shock que es lo que probablemente la frene de ponerse a chillar.

Incluso nuestra escolta Clorox se ve decaída por el nombre que acaba de decir. Puede que sea nueva y que aún no me acostumbre a su piel blanca papel pero sí que se encariño rápido con el Distrito 4. Puede que ella misma se haya dado cuenta de eso y por eso se apresura a sacar los otros nombres.

-¡Marina Duocoralli!

El silencio incomodo que aparece indica que es de las secciones más jóvenes. Como sospechaba, Marina tiene doce. La chiquilla se parece a otras del distrito con sus ojos color mar y piel bronceada. Su cabello es rojo y su cara está llena de pecas. La pobre llega al escenario donde es intimidada por la apariencia de Clorox quien se dispone a sacar el nombre de su compañero.

-¡Douglas Mousse!

Douglas por suerte es mayor, sale de la sección de dieciséis. Por su físico me doy cuenta que no es uno de los chicos de la academia y que no es un profesional. Aparte de eso tiene pelo negro y ojos azules en los que no encuentro expresión alguna. Ni siquiera se inmuta ante Clorox y sus palabras finales.

No puedo evitar pensar en el plan y como nos afecta. Solo un puñado de nosotros, incluidos Finnick y yo, sabemos de el por lo que debo ir de mentora si queremos que funcione.

Tengo el terrible deseo de que Katniss vaya a los Juegos solo para que tengan una chance de escapar. Es horrible pero es mi esperanza.

 **Porter, Distrito 5**

-¡Porter Millicent Tripp!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Quizás este distrito no tenga muchos vencedores pero cualquiera de esos pocos son mejores que yo. Ellos lo saben. El distrito entero lo sabe. Pero no, tenía que ser la del cuello roto. Cuando en el Capitolio me pusieron el aparato, dijeron que solo sería temporal y que lo arreglarían pero han pasado casi treinta y siete años y duele como el primer día.

No me preocupo tanto por mi (morir sería un alivio) sino por lo pobres tributos que no podrán volver a casa por eso. Pronto sabré sus nombres.

-¡Ángela Minos!

El nombre paraliza a todo el distrito salvándose solo nuestro escolta, tal vez porque no es consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. Y con razón, cosecho a la hija del alcalde.

Dicho hombre, sentado junto a los vencedores, le dirige una mirada asesina que me hacer desear no tenerlo tan cerca.

Por otro lado, la sección de dieciséis se abre para dejar paso a la chica. No puedo evitar comparar a Ángela con Finch del año pasado o con su padre, lo que me hace dar cuenta de sus diferencias. En los ojos de la tributo del año pasado veía una astucia incrementada por sus facciones y su larga cabellera rojiza. En Ángela, en cambio, con su mirada decidida y su corto cabello rubio dejaba ver a una guerrera. Lo único que podía llegar a delatar debilidad era su piel caucásica típica de los comerciantes.

Una vez arriba evita mirar a cualquiera de nosotros solo dirige su mirada al público. Ahí es donde escogen al otro.

-¡Reiki Okane!

¿En serio? Mundo ¿por qué me odias? Reiki grita desesperado apenas se da cuenta de que es su nombre. Apenas lo hace los Agentes de la Paz van por el la sección de catorce. Lo traen sin que el pobre oponga mucha resistencia.

Reiki Okane es el nieto de una de las más antiguas (y escasas) vencedoras del Distrito 5, Rabenda Okane la cual está sentada detrás de mí. El hecho de que esa a mujer este ahí me da escalofríos. Por lo que sé, Rabenda tiene la custodia sobre Reiki y este hecho hace preocuparme más por su apariencia.

El muchachito era pequeño y muy delgado como muchos otros niños del distrito; lo cual es raro pues sé que puede permitirse comer bien. Su piel completamente pálida y cabello negro despeinado no hacen más que acrecentar la idea de enfermedad.

Un niño como él no dura en los Juegos. Recuerdo que ninguno de ellos iba a ganar de todas formas y me siento peor.

Estoy acostumbrada a que mis tributos mueran por mi negligencia, pero esta vez morirán exclusivamente por mi culpa.

 **Rials, Distrito 6**

-¡Rials Bermello!

Bien, soy yo. Es horrible pero tal vez sea lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que mis compañeros están hasta arriba de morfina. Son buenas personas (creo) pero a la hora de los tributo yo soy el mejor, soy más útil para el plan. Además soy el que mejor luce para las cámaras; mientras ellos se ven cadavéricos, yo me veo saludable con mi piel bronceada y cabello naranja.

El plan. Todos somos conscientes de él. Otra ventaja de mía es que mientras ellos esperan no tener que involucrarse; yo en cambio sé que Everdeen será elegida. Solo necesito un par de tributos útiles y cumpliré mi parte. Lo que uno hace para derrocar a un gobierno.

-¡Samanta Nevy!

La elección me toma desprevenido y me preocupa. Samanta, o Samy para los amigos, es la líder del movimiento rebelde juvenil y la he visto en un par de reuniones rebeldes. Estoy seguro de que no fue al azar.

Es una buena líder aunque su aspecto diga lo contrario; es de baja estatura, con mejillas de ardilla, un cabello rubio fresa corto y ojos azules. Cualquiera diría que es hija de comerciantes y se preguntaría como llegó a ser líder rebelde. No tienen idea.

Lo bueno es que ya sabe del plan y a sus dieciocho es lo bastante madura como para entenderlo. O por lo menos esa es la cara que me da cuando está a mi lado en el escenario.

-¡Dominico Sónico!

Yo no lo conozco pero Samy al parecer sí, su rostro se llena de horror. Lo lamento Samy pero me has dado una maravillosa idea.

Le hago señas a uno de los camarógrafos para que graben su reacción y espero a que el chico venga.

Debe ser de la misma edad que Samy aunque es un poco más alto. Tiene pelo oscuro un tanto oscuro y ojos verdes. Viene con un paso demasiado confiado.

-No te contengas con él- le digo lo más disimulado que puedo a Samy

Apenas Dominico llega, ella se cuelga de su brazo.

Algo que me enseñaron los Juegos fue a siempre tener un plan de respaldo. No sé si matarán a Everdeen al primer día y mande el plan al garete, pero sí que quiero salir de la arena.

 _ **Antes de acabar el capítulo me gustaría decir unas cosas. Debido a los pocos vencedores conocidos me estoy inventando unos. Estos son Cable, Rials y varios más que van a aparecer. Por otro lado, por lo que tengo entendido, Porter sí es una vencedora canon pero con la poca información de ella también estoy inventando cosas.**_

 _ **Sé que en un sitio como Fanfiction esto es muy común, pero vale la pena aclararlo.**_


	4. Cosechas: labor

**Richard, Distrito 7**

-¡Johanna Mason!

Nuestra única vencedora es la elegida.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- dice ella en su típico tono.

No termino de determinar si esto es bueno o malo. Es una gran superviviente pero no termina de tragarse a Everdeen. Por lo menos está dispuesta a colaborar con el plan.

Incluso con su carácter, es mucho más presentable que yo, el vencedor mutilado.

Es verdad que muchos vencedores son mutilados en los Juegos pero ninguno como yo. No recuerdo si fue mala praxis o si no pudieron hacer nada porque la tecnología de ese entonces no daba para eso; solo que mi cara quedo irreconocible. Es la principal razón principal para no salir de mi casa ni dejar que me vean. Lo peor es que ni ellos mismos quieren a lo que crearon.

Nuestra escolta, una mujer llamada Petunia nos echa una mirada a nosotros antes de elegir a los otros tributos y al llegar a mí la aparta inmediatamente. Incluso con esta máscara la gente apenas puede verme.

-¡Swiss Quebrachos!

La chica de dieciocho elegida avanza un tanto aturdida sujetando uno de sus largos mechones castaños. Sin embargo, en el escenario, no busca esquivar mirarme como tributos anteriores. Sus curiosos ojos verdes parecen buscar lo que hay debajo del plástico blanco. Necesitará de esa habilidad en la arena.

-¡Tobías Sharp!

Rayos, al chico si lo conozco. Tobías Sharp podría ser cualquier chico de diecisiete años del Distrito 7: cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, estatura media y muerto de hambre. Pero ocultos por su ropa, en su piel clara, había varios moretones.

Un mañana invernal lo encontré en mi patio nevado durmiendo. Como casi tos en el distrito no la estaba pasando bien pero eso no era excusa para meterse ahí. Cuando lo desperté no estaba muy preocupado por donde estaba ni quien era yo, sino más bien por la hora. Solo me costo un desayuno caliente para saber su historia: hermanos muertos y padre abusivo.

Recuerdo que por ese entonces necesitaba algún oyente que me hiciera saber que pasaba en el distrito ¿Qué mejor que un chico cualquiera que también estaba desesperado? Así que lo ofrecí ser mi chico de los mandados y con el tiempo se convirtió en mis ojos y oídos. Ha trabajado para mí desde los nueve años por lo que no será difícil convencerlo para que se una. Al subirse me da una mirada de decepción y yo debo aguantarme el darle alguna señal para tranquilizarlo.

Mientras el alcalde dice algunas palabras me dedico a admirar al bosque que rodea al distrito y cuya inmensidad puede verse desde cualquier rincón. Inevitablemente pienso la arena del año pasado.

La arena. Usualmente es la parte menos predecible de los juegos y la que más problemas da. Pero con la información de Plutarch y este equipo creo que tenemos bastante terreno ganado.

 **Woof, Distrito 8**

-¡Woof Taylor!

De los pocos vencedores que hay, soy yo. El solo hecho de que me cueste dar un par de pasos al frente no es buena señal. Si apenas puedo caminar aquí ¿cómo haré en la arena?. Esto perjudicará enormemente al plan.

Aún así, tal vez es mejor que vaya un viejo como yo y no alguien como Cecelia, que en este momento es abrazada por sus pequeños hijos al enterarse que su madre no ira a los Juegos. Solo los dejan estar ahí porque no están en edad de cosecha. Si todo sale bien, ellos tampoco tendrán que preocuparse por ser cosechados.

El cómo convencerlos es otra cosa. Cecelia, siguiendo el consejo de Richard, les ha escribido un par de notas explicando la situación. Es demasiado peligroso, incluso Cable lo ha remarcado. Sin embargo, no tenemos opción. Gracias a la gran cantidad de levantamientos en el Distrito 8, el lugar está repleto de Agentes de la Paz y apuesto mi fortuna a que a todos los lugares que vayamos estarán repletos de cámaras. No será fácil encontrar un lugar donde discutir estos temas.

En lo que respecta a mí, soy consciente de que mis chances de vivir son inexistentes, pero espero que mis tributos tengan mejor suerte.

-¡Jean Vudolly!

Me distraigo un segundo y ya cosechan a la chica. Parece de las grandes, lo cual es un alivio. Es un poco llamativa, si bien su piel es morena, esta esta llena de lunares, es bastante alta y su pelo oscuro tiene un curioso tono bordo. Sube desconcertada y nerviosa, reacción comprensible para su situación.

Entonces la recuerdo, es la nieta de la vieja Button, la llamada bruja del Distrito 8. Las he visto caminado juntas varias veces en el mercado. La mujer no es una mala persona, es más, es conocida por ayudar a otros y dar consejos, aunque estos sean raros y suele recetar hierbas extrañas. Pobre señora, siempre pensé que estaba un poco loca y esto no le hará ningún bien.

-¡Sew Hood!

El que parece ser Sew también es mayor, si hasta se ve casi como un adulto. Otra cosa en común con Jean es su color de piel aunque la suya no tiene lunares. Además tiene el pelo oscuro y extremadamente corto. Sube frustrado y decepcionado, con las manos en los bolsillos, otra reacción muy común en las cosechas.

Durante el discurso del alcalde solo me queda esperar que ellos tengan mejor que yo.

 **Jano, Distrito 9**

-¡Jano Cebada!

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Cómo que soy yo?!

Intento avanzar como puedo, no quiero que sepan que he bebido esta mañana y hacer un ridículo como los de Haymitch. No, no estoy hablando de mis "compañeros" vencedores, ellos no pueden culparme. Estoy seguro de que ellos hicieron lo mismo cuando se enteraron que uno volvería a la arena. No sé como es que ninguno se suicido. Los muy desgraciados deben estar contentos de que sea yo y no ellos.

Quienes me preocupan son los del Capitolio. Con toda la mierda que esta pasando últimamente lo menos que quiero hacer es parecer débil. Además, Ginger, la escolta no me lo dejaría pasar en especial ahora en un Vasallaje. Eso por no mencionar que, al parecer, el rosa se puso de moda y ella quiere insistir que lo uso antes que Effie Trinket. La verdad tiene razón, todos los años parece que prácticamente se baña en rosa. Siempre me he preguntado que tan joven es realmente.

-¡Crow Reanima!

Me distraje tanto con los moños de Ginger que olvide que debía elegir a mis tributos. Creo que hubiera sido mejor por que mierda si es fea la tal Crow. El nombre le pega por que eso es precisamente lo que parece su pelo. Tiene la cara demasiado puntiaguda, los dientes chuecos y su piel parece ceniza. Por lo menos es mayor.

La Cosecha es una de las escasas ocasiones en los que nos arreglamos. Si así luce hoy, no quiero ni imaginar como es el resto del año. En el Capitolio deberán hacer algún milagro con ella. Ginger debe pensar lo mismo que yo por lo que se apura a elegir al otro.

-¡Jack Mole Weasel!

¡Puta, casi me caigo del susto! Apenas Ginger pronuncia el nombre alguien empieza a reírse de la manera más horrible. El dueña de esta risa no es otro que el mismo Jack. El desgraciado no deja de reír ni siquiera cuando lo traen arrastrando los Agentes de la Paz.

Comparándolo con su compañera, no esta tan mal. Tiene pelo negro y grasoso y piel un poco pálida pero por lo menos es altísimo. ¿A quién engaño? Estoy jodido.

 **¡Hey! Hago esta nota para hacerles saber que sigo viva. El próximo capítulo ya son el final de las Cosechas lo que significa que... ¡Empieza la verdadera diversión! Por cierto, muchos de los personajes que no son canónicos están basados personajes de otros fandoms. Algunos son más obvios que otros pero me gustaría que me respondieran si los reconocen. Hasta entonces, Yo.**


	5. Cosechas: deber

**Mikan, Distrito 10**

-¡Mikan Bathory!

Bien, soy yo. Era un escenario probable pero aun así no evito sorprenderme. Volver a la arena no es fácil.

Veo cierta tristeza en los habitantes del distrito. Es comprensible, están agradecidos conmigo y les duele verme en esta posición. Esta es una razón más para volver.

Por el contrario, nuestra escolta Boobiep está más que encantada con mi elección. Su piel se porcelana se agrieta con su sonrisa. Alegremente se dispone a elegir otro nombre.

-¡Cruda Lovett!

Se quien es ella, sus padres son los dueños de la panadería donde, por supuesto, ella también trabaja. Si no me equivoco, ella es quién cocina y vende los pasteles de carne que a la gente del distrito tanto le gustan. Y como no hacerlo si además de baratos son deliciosos, incluso yo he comprado unos en alguna ocasión.

Cruda sale del área de quince. Yo no soy de fijarme en el atractivo de mis tributos, pero debo reconocer que es muy bonita. Es de estatura promedio, tiene un hermoso pelo rojo rizado, ojos azules y piel sonrosada.

A diferencia de otros en su posición, ella no se ve alterada. Al contrario, se le nota entusiasmada aunque no puedo distinguir si lo de su rostro sea realmente una sonrisa. tal vez solo sea su personalidad naturalmente risueña que muestra siempre en la tienda.

A Boobiep le gusta, al parecer le agrada que alguien más este de buen humor. Al menos es lo que demuestra cuanto le toca sacar el nombre que falta.

-¡Shaun Pastores!

Para su desgracia, el tal Shaun es todo lo contrario a Cruda. El tiene una reacción más comprensible: decepción. Shaun es un chico de pueblo y se le nota: piel aceitunada y pelo negro aunque tiene unos extraños ojos color miel. Físicamente no está mal pero deseo realmente que tenga algún truco útil.

Se que no debo fiarme de las apariencia pero creo que este año tengo una gran oportunidad. Espero que así sea, mi vida depende de ello.

 **Chaff, Distrito 11**

-¡Chaff Manzanedo!

Me cuesta un poco pero logro asimilarlo lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar mi lugar en el frente. La resaca no me ha golpeado del todo, he tenido peores.

Nuestra escolta Belladona no parece estar satisfecha, creo que esperaba otra reacción de mí. Error de novata. Eso también explicaría la forma tan provocativa en la que se vistió. Ese vestido negro es demasiado ajustado y transparente.

Con suerte no tendrá que acostumbrarse, su trabajo no durara mucho si los rebeldes triunfan.

Su expresión cambia a una maliciosa cuando le toca cosechar a los chicos.

-¡Ophelia Pratts!

Muchos de los jóvenes que puedo ver parecen sorprendidos. Eso me desconcierta hasta que veo a la tal Ophelia. Su piel no es solo oscura, como la de todos aquí, sino que tiene grandes manchas caucásicas. Es una condición rara que creo se llamaba vitiligo y ocurre cada cierto tiempo en el 11. Otro aspecto raro de ella es que viste completamente de negro como si acabara de salir de un funeral. Su actitud complementa el look, esta llorando de miedo. Seeder tendrá mucho trabajo con ella cuando subamos al tren.

Belladona por su parte esta encantada. Creo que esto cumplió sus expectativas. Sin embargo me perturba mucho la sonrisa que tiene al cosechar al chico.

-¡Ulls Chamomille!

El chico es más común, típica piel y ojos oscuros del Distrito 11. Su estatura me sorprende, no debe medir más de un metro sesenta. Se que no es rara pero, comparándolo con Thresh del año pasado, es un gusano.

Al contrario que su compañera, Ulls no muestra ninguna expresión. Buena reacción pero veamos cuanto le dura cuando le contemos lo que planeamos.

Eso me recuerda que dentro de poco será la Cosecha del doce y con eso el asegurado retorno de Katniss a la arena. Todavía no entiendo la orden de Haymitch de no decirle nada, eso solo lo hará más confuso todo.

Lo bueno es que si tengo suerte tal vez llegue a golpear un poco a esos mimados de los profesionales. Se que le prometí a Mags y a Seeder no lastimar a los chicos que salieran pero si interponen en el plan no queda otra que deshacerse de ellos.

 **Peeta, Distrito 12**

-Katniss Everdeen

Lo sabía, maldita sea esta arreglado. Snow quiere muerta a Katniss y va a hacerle la vida imposible en la arena. La miro y sus ojos me dicen que ya se lo esperaba. Haymitch no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

Nadie en el distrito esta contento ni siquiera Effie. La pobre esta luchando contra las lágrimas mientras escoge a la chica. Veo su esfuerzo por exclamar el nombre.

-¡Hestia Girasole!

No es un nombre que conozca pero no pasa mucho antes de que me de lástima. Apenas sale el nombre, escucho unos chillidos de las secciones más jóvenes y, quien asumo es Hestia, sale de la sección de catorce. Lo peor, es que algunos de los más pequeños salen de sus lugares asignados para intentar aferrarse a ella quien permanece impávida ante la situación. Por supuesto los niños son echados cuando debe subir al escenario.

Hestia es la típica chica de la Veta con el cabello peinado en dos trenzas. Sin embargo su expresión es rara. Es como si estuviera por encima de la situación. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que sus ojos no son grises sino más bien avellana.

Ocupa su lugar con gracia mientras Effie intenta elegir al chico.

-¡Lycaon Domuzaferi!

Oh no, Lycaon no. Por un segundo parece que los Guardianes de la Paz van a ir a buscarlo pero Lycaon viene por su cuenta casi corriendo. Esta inquieto, nervioso, al borde del frenesí.

Lycaon Domuzaferi es solo un año mayor que yo y es ,sin duda, el chico más grande de todo el distrito. Sus padres son comerciantes por lo que lo conozco desde la infancia. Se que aunque tenga un aspecto intimidante, es muy sensible a las opiniones de otros.

Es uno de mis mejores amigos incluso recuerdo que el año pasado cuando fue a despedirme me dijo que se sentía culpable por no haberse presentado voluntario. Ahora debo traerlo a casa.

¿Qué le diré a sus padres? El tiene una hermanita de once ¿Cómo lo tomará?

Al final no importa porque apenas termina la Cosecha nos empujan prácticamente al tren y ninguno tiene la oportunidad de despedirse.

Katniss, Lycaon y Hestia. Cada vez pienso más que todo esta arreglado.

 **¡Y con esto se terminan las cosechas! El siguiente capítulo será el viaje al Capitolio donde conoceremos más a fondo a los tributos.**

 **Dicho esto, es hora de hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre las edades de los tributos:**

 **-D1: Glinda 13 años, Dorian 18 años**

 **-D2: Victoria y Caín 16 años**

 **-D3: Iris y Merlín 15 años**

 **-D4: Marina 12 años y Douglas 16 años**

 **-D5: Ángela 16 años y Reiki 14 años**

 **-D6: Rials 33 años, Samanta y Dominico 18 años**

 **-D7: Swiss 18 años y Tobías 17 años**

 **-D8: Jean 16 años y Sew 18 años**

 **-D9: Jano 70 años, Crow 18 años y Jack 17 años**

 **-D10: Mikan 56 años, Cruda 15 años y Shaun 17 años**

 **-D11: Ophelia 16 años y Ulls 17 años**

 **-D12: Hestia 14 años y Lycaon 18 años**

 **Por cierto, también estoy participando de un par de SYOTs. Pueden encontrar los links de estos y de sus creadoras en la bio.**

 **Eso sería todo por mi parte ¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Tren de pensamiento

**Advertencia: este capítulo puede tener ciertos temas delicados.**

* * *

 **Lado Rebelde: Sew, Distrito 8**

Mierda, nos descubrieron. Nos descubrieron. No puede ser coincidencia que yo haya salido cosechado. La cara de pánico que pone Timmy a mi lado me dice que piensa lo mismo. Subo rápido al escenario, no necesito que los Agentes de la Paz vengan y me hunda aún más.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya nos empujan dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Ni siquiera le dan tiempo a la alcaldesa de dar sus cursis palabras finales.

 _-Realmente están asustados-_ pienso. Es tonto pero al menos me anima saber que le temen a los rebeldes.

La habitación para mis despedidas es bastante elegante y colorida. Los diferentes estampados solo me hacen pensar en el decadente exterior, en el distrito repleto de fábricas y humo que hace al cielo constantemente gris.

Estoy a punto de ponerme a despotricar cuando entran mis padres entran y me abrazan. Siendo la parejita sentimental que son era de esperarse que se deshicieran en lágrimas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo decido simplemente dejarme llevar por ellos. Si supieran lo mucho que me estoy preocupando por ellos en este momento. ¿Los castigarán también? ¿O les bastara con matarme en la arena?

Por este tipo de cosas es que me uní al grupo. El Capitolio nos esta matando. Los Juegos del Hambre no son los únicos juegos; no, todo es un gran juego. Un juego en el que cambian las reglas a su propia conveniencia y, aunque las sigamos a la perfección, siempre nos apuñalaran por la espalda.

Supongo que me iré sin confesarles que sobre la agrupación rebelde de la que soy parte.

Se le acaba el tiempo a mis padres y ellos aún no se han compuesto. El siguiente en pasar es Timmy. En realidad se llama Thimble pero yo le digo así desde que lo conocí hace seis años. A veces me pide que lo llame Tim porque Timmy suena muy infantil pero probablemente le siga llamando Timmy hasta que me muera.

-¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?

Antes de poder digerir lo que acaba de decir se lanza hacia mí de la misma forma que mis padres hace unos minutos. Y como ellos, él llora. La diferencia es que esta vez no imito su comportamiento. No quiero mostrarme débil frente a él. Además, a diferencia de mis padres, él sabe lo que está pasando.

-Creo que podemos imaginarnos porque- le susurro al oído.

\- Eres mi único amigo ¿sabes?- dice entre sollozos, completamente ignorando lo que dije.

Timmy. Antes de conocerlo lo veía como otro compañero de clase más pero escuchaba los que los demás decían. Nadie aguantaba estar con él; era retraído, paranoico y solía decir varios de sus pensamientos en voz alta. Lo que nos unió fue un proyecto de historia y todo lo que me habían dicho sobre él me pareció asombroso. En esa época yo no tenía amigos, simplemente tenía "gente con la que pasar el rato". Timmy era diferente, podíamos hablar honestamente entre nosotros. Cuando empezaron los movimientos de rebelión, no dude en contarle mis planes para unirme y él no dudo en apoyarme y seguirme.

Apenas sacan a Timmy aparece Pidge. El sí que es una sorpresa. No lo conozco muy bien pero sé que es algo así como el asistente de Fabric, uno de los líderes rebeldes, aunque sea solo un par de años mayor que yo. Trae consigo un paquete envuelto en un desgastado papel de colores.

-Lamento tanto que te pase esto, fuiste de los mejores compañeros en la fábrica.

Ugh, como detesto el lenguaje en clave. Sin embargo tengo que seguirlo.

-Gracias, no sabía que me tenían tanto aprecio.

-Queríamos darte esto. No te lo dejaran llevar a la arena pero queríamos que lo tuvieras.

Me entrega por fin el paquete el cual abro con mucho cuidado. Es una bufanda amarilla que, por la forma en la que esta doblada, sé que tiene algo dentro. Lo que queda del tiempo nos la pasamos mirándonos entre nosotros.

Jean es la primera persona que me encuentro cuando me sacan del Edificio de Justicia. Ella da un saludo muy tímido al que respondo. Me cuesta pero me doy cuenta que tiene puesta una pañoleta que definitivamente no llevaba hace unos minutos. ¿Se la dieron como regalo? Seguramente pero me extraña la calidad de la misma, muy superior a la ropa que esta usando incluso más que mi bufanda.

Apenas me subo al tren, desdoblo la bufanda y me encuentro un sobre que abro sin demora.

 _"No tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Hay un plan para comenzar una rebelión pero para eso Katniss Everdeen debe vivir. La sacaremos de la arena junto con todos los que colaboren. Palabras clave: pan (comida) y fuego. D: 3,4,6,7 y 11. Por algún motivo Haymitch pidió que sus los de 12 no se enteraran. PD: quema esto luego"_

Así que era esto. Releo la carta sin terminar de creermelo. Un plan de verdad; una revolución de verdad. Jean se me acerca cautlosamente.

-Supongo que ahora somos un equipo... digo, si esta dispuesto.-me dice.

Ahora entiendo su regalo, a ella también la metieron. Me alivia saber que por lo menos quiere colaborar, eso hara las cosas menos incómodas.

-Seamos equipo.

No estamos mucho más tiempo solos ya que entra Cecelia al vagón.

-Bien chicos ¿Listos para comenzar?

¿Listos? Yo ya estoy preparado desde hace mucho. Es la oportunidad para crear un lugar mejor para mis padres y para Timmy. Ahora se que hay esperanza para nosotros, hay esperanza para Panem.

* * *

 **Lado Juegos: Reiki, Distrito 5**

-¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!

Ni Rouge ni Lucian ni siquiera mi abuela tratan de negarlo. De repente Porter habla.

-Vais a morir los dos, yo soy carne de cornucopia.

Porter, la vencedora con aparato ortopédico. Mi abuela me contó una vez que realmente no lo necesita y solo lo usa porque la hace sentir mejor. La verdad preferiría que no lo usara, me da repelús.

-Oh vamos Porter, no seas TAN dramática.- dice Rouge, el escolta. Rouge ha sido el escolta desde incluso antes de que naciera y en todo ese tiempo solo lo he visto respetar a una persona en el Distrito 5: mi abuela. Para él, los otros vencedores son una especie de secretarios a los que realmente no hace mucho caso. Por mi parte, a mi me trata como a una mascota; me frota la cabeza para despeinarme, me pone cosas en el pelo, me obliga a hacer deberes para luego darme una galleta (a las cuales, por lo general, les pone algo que las hace saber raro), etc. Antes, cuando era más pequeño, utilizaba su aspecto para asustarme. El es extremadamente alto, siempre tuvo uñas y pelo largo (aunque actualmente lo tiene de rojo carmín) y tiene tatuadas una serie de telarañas negra por todo el cuerpo salvo la cara.

-Yo me niego a morir.

Esta no podía ser otra que Ángela. Supongo que podría considerar a Ángela mi única amiga porque es una de las poca personas de mi edad con las que la abuela me permite interactuar, y sospecho que para ella es igual. Su padre, el alcalde, solo quiere lo más perfecto y nunca dejaría que su hija estuviera con "la plebe".

La verdad es que me da pena, en un año normal tal vez tuviera chances; este no. Porter es demasiado débil y yo no soy mucho mejor.

-¿Ves percherito? Esta pueblerina tiene más coraje que tú, debería darte vergüenza como vencedora.

¿Sabe Rouge que ella es la hija del alcalde? La verdad dudo que le importe, si bien lo trata con cierta cortesía cuando no esta en su presencia suele burlarse de él.

-R-Rouge, no ssseass asssí de dur-ro. Per-ro tiene r-razzzón en cierto punto- Lucian es el que habla esta vez.

Estamos así un buen rato; Porter dice algo, Ángela se lo contradice, Rouge mete cizaña, Lucian intenta mediar, Porter refuta el argumento de Lucian y vuelven a empezar.

Es mi abuela quien termina la discusión. De su bolso saca su fusta de cuero y mientras juega con ella entre sus arrugados dedos dice:

-Es hora de que vayamos a ver las repeticiones.

Y así vamos derechito los cinco a verlas. Tanto Porter como Lucian conocen, al igual que yo, esa fusta. Según lo que sé, la uso cuando los mentoreo en sus respectivos juegos y la siguió utilizando posteriormente. En cuanto a mí, he vivido toda mi vida con ella.

Pese a que todos podemos entrar en el sofá, solo Rouge y la abuela se sientan en el. Ángela se sienta en un pequeño sillón a la izquierda del gran sofá mientras que Lucian y Porter toman unos que se encuentran a la derecha del mismo. Me habría sentado con Ángela pero la abuela señala su regazo y termino sentándome ahí.

Las repeticiones solo me afirman lo jodido que estoy. Los que parecen más débiles tienen vencedores que los compensan; como es el caso del uno que salió Cashmere, y del cuatro que sale Finnick. Los del dos son profesionales hechos y derechos, no tengo dudas. Solo espero que Enobaria no me mate a dentadas. Sale Beetee en el tres y me hallo deseando que sea una arena al aire libre para que no pueda usar sus conocimientos. Los tributos se me hacen llamativos; la chica parece muy atlética para ser del tres mientras que el chico es extremadamente bajito y dice unas palabras bastante raras cuando sube.

Seguimos nosotros, y damos mucha pena, especialmente yo. Mientras Ángela es impávida frente al destino que le espera, yo lloro, grito, huyo; soy un total cobarde. Claudius se enjuaga una falsa lágrima mientras dice:

-¡Ahí va uno de los niños favoritos de Panem!

¿Niño favorito? Sí, claro; apenas salgo de mí casa.

La mayoría de los otros distritos sacan tributos convencionales. Del seis sale Rials que parece que quiere usar la estrategia de los amantes que usaron los del doce el año pasado. Tanto Rouge como la abuelo hacen comentarios sobre lo bajo que ha caído. Honestamente yo tampoco creo que le funcione. Vencedoras fuertes aparecen en el siete, con Johanna (a la cual supongo habrán censurado alguna grosería), y en el diez con Mikan, que pese a su edad se mantiene en forma. Del ocho sale el viejo Woof y sus tributos no sean la gran cosa, aunque tal vez el chico tenga una chance.

El nueve me da miedo. La chica es horrible a tal punto que Rouge la comparo con un espantapájaros diciendo que probablemente se gane así la vida. El chico tiene una risa espantosa que me hiela la sangre y que me erizo los pelos. Y Jano... es Jano, el vencedor que da más miedo sobrio que ebrio.

Al grupo de compensaciones le sumo el once. Chaff es un buen luchador pero los chicos son bastante mediocres. Le pregunto a la abuela sobre la piel de la chica; aparentemente es un padecimiento llamado vitiligo. Me hago una nota mental de no acercarme a ella.

Katniss del doce es la única a la que no conozco en persona más que nada porque gano el año pasado junto a su compañero. A la abuela no le gusta mucho, la considera chusma. Aun así sé que es buena, era una por las que apostaba. La chica que sale tiene mi edad se me hace raro que la cortaran justo cuando un montón de niñitos salen a abrazarla cuando esta apunto de subir. Pero lo peor es el chico, debe ser uno de los más altos de la edición y no le costaría aplastarme la cabeza. Rouge apaga el televisor apenas Claudius menciona a los trágicos amantes de Distrito 12.

* * *

 **Lado Checkpoint: Lycaon, Distrito 12**

Eso no me lo esperaba. Primero los Agentes de la Paz nos obligan a subirnos al tren apenas termina el discurso del alcalde. Luego los mentores prácticamente nos abandonan para internarse en el tren por su propia cuenta. Effie es la única que se queda para guiarnos. Nos muestra nuestras habitaciones junto a la recomendación de que descansemos. Al final tanto Hestia como yo nos aburrimos y empezamos a charlar.

Todavía le sigo dando vueltas a que no nos hayan dejado despedirnos. Decido comentárselo.

-Sinceramente, lo tomo como una señal de que algo importante se acerca.- dice ella- De todos modos pienso que es de mal gusto no dejarnos despedirnos de nuestros conocidos, aunque dudo que les inquiete nuestro bienestar.

-Bueno, yo no podría enfrentarme a mis padres...

No sería capaz de enfrentarme a mis deprimidos padres o a la rudeza de Charlie. Son las pequeñas cosas que me detienen a acabarlo todo. Por ejemplo, las quejas nocturnas de Charlie evitan a que me meta en el bosque a esperar que me mate algún animal o como las cámaras evitaron que me haya voluntariado en lugar de Peeta el año pasado. Durante todos los juegos me decía a mí mismo "Ese podrías ser tu" "Ese deberías ser tu" "Peeta no se merece eso" "Si muere sera tu culpa".

Supongo que mi _"triste historia"_ comienza en mi tierna niñez. Era invierno y tenía seis años cuando, de algún modo, contraje alguna gripe rara. Por supuesto me mandaron a reposo a mi casa. Sin embargo, esto no evito la gripe se esparciera porque mi mamá me comento que Peeta y Delly también se habían enfermado. En es momento no le dí importancia, estaba más preocupado por mí dolor. Fue cuando me volví a la escuela que note que algunos niños de la Veta con los que solía jugar no estaban. Asumí en ese momento que los contagié y estaban en reposo, pero los meses pasaron y no vi ni rastro de ellos. Empece a preguntar por ellos hasta que obtuve la respuesta verdadera: habían muerto de la gripe.

Era la primera vez que me encontraba con una respuesta como esa y me pregunte si todas las respuestas verdaderas eran así. Después de eso, todo fue cuesta abajo. No es agradable darse cuenta que vives en un mundo que no merece existir y que sabes no va a cambiar. Así que decidí que el que se iba era yo, pero un suicidio convencional no me convencía, solo sería otra muestra de mi patetismo.

-¿De dónde saco la raciones de teselas?-dice de pronto Hestia.

La miro patidifuso y ella se da cuenta.

-Ya sabe, las que repartió en la escuela.

-Primero que nada no me trates de usted;- _no me lo merezco_ aunque eso no se lo digo- segundo, las saque yo. Por favor no se lo digas a Peeta.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?- ahora la confundida es ella, no la culpo la verdad ¿por qué el aprendiz de la carnicera pediría teselas?

 _-Porque no aceptaban_ _voluntarios este año y tengo que ir a estos juegos sí o sí porque este es mi último año y quiero morir ahí porque soy una basura de persona que tiene gente que no merece en una basura de mundo y..._

-Equilibrar la balanza supongo- termino respondiendo. No es una mentira tan grande, como no sabía que hacer con tantas raciones las regale a varios de mis compañeros de la Veta; los cuales tampoco se opusieron tanto. De repente se me cruza una pregunta por la cabeza- ¿Cuantas teselas sacaste tu?

Ni siquiera me mira. Vaya Lycaon siempre la andas cagando ¿Por qué diablos le preguntas eso?- Cincuenta y cuatro. Me hicieron tomar cincuenta y cuatro.

¿Cincuenta y cuatro? Demonios si no fuera porque yo pedí un número incluso mayor, no me creería que alguien pudiera tomar tantas.

Estamos un rato en silencio, ella parece molesta y yo tengo miedo de seguir arruinando las cosas. Sin embargo parece que esta incomodidad no le gusta por lo que decide seguir hablándome.

-En La Casa de la comunidad siempre nos han de hacer sacar cuatro teselas; dos para nosotros y dos para los encargados. No obstante, debido a las recientes dificultades, hubimos de sacar dos por cada niño y cuatro para ellos.

-Si eres de la Casa de comunidad ¿Quienes eran los niñitos que fueron a abrazarte cuando salió tu nombre?

Hestia sigue sin querer hacer contacto visual conmigo y aun así puedo ver preocupación en su rostro.

-También son de ahí. Me encargo de ellos.

-¿No eres un poco joven para eso? Quiero decir, debe haber chicos mayores ahí.

Se le forma una sonrisa socarrona-A los mayores los dirijo;- dice- carecen de convicción.

Ambos reímos un poco. Carecemos querida, carecemos.


End file.
